Juste une secrétaire?
by sabaku no lumina
Summary: Quand on coltine une secrétaire récalcitrante à un Kazekage de mauvaise humeur, ça donne ça!


**Chapitre1: ****Vous embauchez?**

**.- Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous avec l'Hokage.**

**Une jeune femme leva les yeux de sa paperasse. Elle mâchonna un instant son crayon et regarda le Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara. Il était flanqué de son frère et sa sœur. La jeune femme renifla avec scepticisme. Ses yeux d'argent reflétaient un mécontentement non voilé, elle rejeta sa longue queue blanche.**

**.- Un instant je vous prie!**

**.- C'est le Kazekage, grogna Kankurô, vous n'avez pas à le faire attendre.**

**.- Je sais qui il est! Mais il n'empêche que je dois vérifier. Allez-vous m'apprendre à faire mon travail?**

**Elle le toisa et se leva de son bureau, enjamba des piles et des piles de papiers et essaya d'ouvrir un tiroir situé dans le bas d'une énorme armoire. Ayant beau tirer de toutes ses forces, elle dû prendre appui avec son pied sur l'armoire pour tirer à deux mains! C'était d'un cocasse! Une secrétaire en tailleur et talon aiguille noir qui s'acharnait sur ce pauvre tiroir! Gaara et Temari se regardèrent surpris tandis que Kankurô ricana en voyant le désordre du tiroir.**

**.- Elles ont vraiment travaillé comme des porcs! Fulmina-t-elle. Faites confiance à deux vieilles, non mais je vous jure!**

**Elle chercha un instant et en ressorti un petit classeur rouge avec l'emblème de Suna.**

**Elle feuilleta le classeur en haussant les cils.**

**.- Moui! C'est exact, suivez-moi!**

**.- Vous n'êtes pas très agréable pour une secrétaire!**

**.- Vous n'êtes pas très agréable pour une garde du corps! Lui répliqua-t-elle sarcastique.**

**Elle les fit passer par une porte et les conduisit dans un dédale de couloir. Sans même prendre la peine de frapper, elle les fit entrer dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Danzou la regarda méchamment et demanda durement:**

**.- On ne vous a pas appris la politesse sous le commandement de Tsunadé?**

**Haussant les cils, elle répondit avec innocence:**

**.- Oh! Excusez-moi j'avais cru qu'il fallait être aussi poli que vous pour que vous ne déteignez pas dans le paysage.**

**.- C'est ça, jouez encore ainsi et je vous expédie aux archives! **

**.- Quel honneur me faites vous là! Je n'aurais pu rêver mieux! Puis-je encore me rendre humblement utile?**

**.- Apportez donc des boissons à nos invités!**

**.- Mais bien sur et pourquoi pas un petit cigare tant que vous y êtes!**

**.- Sortez d'ici avant que je ne vous fasse arrêter pour insubordination!**

**Elle partit en claquant la porte ce qui fit tomber une pile de papier du bureau de l'Hokage et on entendit un petit 'Ah!' triomphant derrière la porte. Temari esquissa un léger sourire ainsi que Kankurô et Gaara fronça les sourcils. L'Hokage soupira et marmonna un instant dans sa barbe. Gaara se redressa et demanda d'une voix nonchalante:**

**.- Pourquoi m'avoir demander de venir jusqu'ici? Pour vos scènes de ménages? **

**Il leva un sourcil ,intrigué.**

**.- En quelques sorte, répondit l'Hokage qui se trémoussa sur sa chaise. J'aimerais que vous repreniez cette élément avec vous à Suna. Elle est insubordonnée au possible! C'était une ancienne élève de Tsunadé et elle a assez mal digéré que je prennes sa suite… J'ai beau la rétrograder, la réprimander, rien n'y fait, elle adopte toujours le même comportement et je ne peux me permettre de garder de tel élément sous mon commandement. Je pensais ,vu votre réputation, qu'un petit séjour chez vous ne lui ferait pas de mal!**

**Le Kazekage fronça les sourcils et fit la moue. Un tel élément parmi ses ninjas ne présageait rien de bon. Sentant ses réticences, l'Hokage ajouta comme pour se justifier:**

**.- C'est un bon élément, le seul problème c'est qu'elle n'adhère pas à mon commandement. Peut-être que si je l'envoi chez vous, elle se résignera et reviendra calmée! Sôma est du genre farouche mais elle n'est pas si bête que ça!**

**.-Donc si je comprend bien, nous servons juste de pis-aller, ironisa le Kazekage, un peu amer. .- Non, si jamais elle vous convient, vous pourrez la garder à votre service. Il n'y a pas de soucis à cela. C'est une ancienne anbu. Elle a raccroché quand je suis devenu Kage.**

**Réfléchissant un instant, Gaara se tourna vers son frère et sa sœur. Temari haussa les épaules et Kankurô ricana légèrement. Soupirant, il acquiesça. Au moins, cela lui permettrait d'avoir des nouvelles de ses amis de Konoha. **

**.- Très bien. J'accepte. Mais sous la condition que ce soit la seule! Je ne veux pas être la poubelle des éléments dont vous ne voulez plus!**

**Il se leva et s'en alla sans plus un mot! Temari le regarda fulminer du coin de l'œil et lui demanda en chuchotant:**

**.- Qu'y a-t-il? C'est assez intéressant d'avoir une ancienne anbu de Konoha, on pourra avoir un max d'info grâce à elle!**

**.- Ce n'est pas ça, mais je ne tiens pas à voir rappliquer tout les ninjas mécontents de Konoha juste parce qu'il ne sait pas gérer la situation!**

**.- Ce serait malgré tout un avantage pour nous!**

**.- Réfléchis un peu Kankurô! Être en sureffectif peut se révéler très dangereux aussi!**

**Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de la jeune femme. Elle ne leva même pas les yeux quand ils rentrèrent. Accroupie sous son bureau, elle pestait toute seule. Kankurô se racla la gorge. Elle voulut se relever, surprise et se cogna la tête contre son bureau.**

**.- Rah quoi encore? Oh c'est vous? Je peux faire quelque chose d'autre?**

**Kankurô lui fit une petit sourire sarcastique et dit d'un ton hautain:**

**.- Oui faire votre valise! Vous rappliquez avec nous! Désormais, vous serez la secrétaire personnelle du Kazekage.**

**Haussant les sourcils, elle demanda avec amusement:**

**.- Pourquoi on embauche à Suna? **

**.- Non vous êtes mutée pour insubordination! Et maintenant dépêchez-vous!**

**Gaara patienta agacé. Elle n'y pouvait certes rien. Elle ne faisait que défendre sa position avec les seules armes dont elle disposait. Elle éteignit son mini ordinateur portable et le rangea dans son sac, prit ses clés et regarda les trois ninjas de Suna avec interrogation.**

**.- Que fait-on ,je dois déjà préparer mes valises ou j'ai droit à un colis poste?**

**.- Très amusant!**

**.- N'est-ce pas Kazekage-sama! Seulement une réponse serait la bienvenue!**

**Soupirant, il lui dit de faire au plus vite et la pria de changer de tenue, le voyage vers Suna leur prendrait 3jours. Elle agrandit les yeux et ouvrit la bouche en signe de protestation. Temari lui demande surprise:**

**.- Quoi? C'est trop long pour vous?**

**.- Non mais je ne pensais pas que je devrais partir du jour au lendemain sans rien dire à personne! J'ai une vie sociale, vous savez! J'ai des gens à prévenir!**

**.- Comme qui?**

**.- Ca ne vous regarde pas! C'est du domaine privé! **

**Après un petit temps de réflexion, elle leur cita les noms de leurs amis de Konoha. Soupirant Gaara, lui accorda une nuit pour faire ses valises et prévenir son entourage. Temari et Kankurô demandèrent pour venir avec elle pour voir leurs amis de Konoha.**

**.- Parce que vous les connaissez?**

**.- Oui nous avons passé notre examen chuunin avec eux.**

**Fronçant le nez, elle acquiesça de mauvaise grâce.**

**.- Bien, alors retrouvez moi au bar à ramen vers 8heures.**

**.- Ben non… On a pas d'endroit où loger nous!**

**.- Et donc vous comptez squatter chez moi…**

**.- Tout juste!**

**Elle claqua sa langue agacée et passa devant. Elle les mena à travers les ruelles de Konoha, saluant ça et là des personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient guère. Arrivé devant une énorme bâtisse, elle ouvrit la porte et les mena dans son petit appartement. **

**.- Je n'ai qu'une chambre d'ami, alors si ça ne vous gêne pas, je dormirais sur le canapé et pour le reste débrouillez-vous!**

**Elle prit un grand sac de voyage et fourra à la va-vite toutes les affaires de son placard dedans. Temari la regarda surprise et marmonna seulement: 'Superbe l'organisation'. La jeune femme revint et commença à emballer sa vaisselle.**

**.- Vous n'en aurez pas besoin! Vous rachèterez tout cela à Suna. Prenez juste vos affaires importantes.**

**Gaara la regarda d'un regard sévère et ils se toisèrent pendant un instant. Elle haussa les épaules et partit emballer ses livres. Une heure avant le rendez-vous, elle avait finit d'emballer et étiqueter toutes ses affaires. Kankurô regarda l'amoncellement de paquets et fit la grimace.**

**.- On vous a jamais appris à voyager léger?**

**.- On va a jamais appris à la fermer? Ca se voit que vous n'avez jamais déménager.**

**.- Vous avez plus de livres que de vêtements.**

**.- C'est ça l'intelligence.**

**Elle fit un rapide passage dans sa salle de bain et en ressorti avec une tenue plus décontractée. Pantalon d'homme légèrement déchiré et gros pull noir. Ses cheveux toujours noués en une queue lâche. Elle les regarda genre de dire:« on y va? ». **

**Devant le bar à ramen, une petite troupe s'était déjà formée. Quand ils arrivèrent, le silence se fit entendre puis une joyeuse exclamation s'en suivit. Bientôt le petit groupe de 4 fut entouré par l'attroupement. **

**.- Gaara, Temari ,Kankurô! Mais que faites vous là?**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SnL: Et voilà, premier chapitre bouclé! En espérant que ça vous plaira!**

**Naru: Je viens quand moi?**

**SnL: Quand ce sera le moment! =)**

**Naru: Très drôle!**

**SnL: Patience, ton jour viendra! Revieuw please! **


End file.
